Why Ravenclaw Is Wonderful!
by Balin Lord of Moria
Summary: I am a lifelong Ravenclaw, and here are shared some thoughts regarding the cleverest of wizarding houses. In celebration of my second Sorting Quiz attempt on Pottermore. Inspired by and written in the style of Giselle89's own fanfic, "Why Hufflepuff Is Great!" only about Ravenclaw instead.


**WHY IT'S WONDERFUL TO BE A RAVENCLAW:**

Okay, let's see now. I've taken the Pottermore quiz twice now. The first time I took it, I got Slytherin, but that made very little sense to me, because the only Slytherin trait I possess to any great degree is self-preservation, so I took it again. First, however, I wish to say that I took several unofficial Hogwarts House quizzes, and with one exception, where I got Hufflepuff, I got Ravenclaw each time. With that having been said, my second try on Pottermore got me my dream House: Ravenclaw! For anyone else who might be a proud Ravenclaw, I can recommend any Wrock song about Ravenclaw or Luna Lovegood, as well as the single, Ravenclaw – Talons Up. They're very good.

Now, I'll be the first to admit that even Ravenclaw isn't perfect for me. While intelligent, my intelligence is moderate, if above average, and school was never my favorite place to be. I was more interested in daydreaming than in learning. And the other students made me feel very unpopular.

Still, this can make one feel more like a Ravenclaw in a way. I like to imagine things, and this House is a place for imagining new things and new ideas for old things, or in other words, inventing and innovating, and that's one of the things many Ravenclaws did.

Ignatia Wildsmith invented Floo Powder for traveling from place to place through a network of fireplaces. Perpetua Fancourt invented the lunascope, a telescope-like device for reading the phases of the moon. Laverne de Montmorency was an innovator of love potions, and made many in her lifetime.

Gilderoy Lockhart wrote many books about amazing adventures, even though most of them were stolen stories acquired through Memory Charms. And even Luna Lovegood invented a few things, like her eagle hat and lion hat for supporting Ravenclaw and Gryffindor in Quidditch matches, respectively.

And even after school, I still like to learn about things through books and videos. Nowadays, it serves for me to be very self-educated. I am creative, individual, I like originality, and I like to accept people whomever they may be. In fact, I was afraid very much of not being sorted into Ravenclaw (even though Hufflepuff House sounds pretty good too), and was disappointed when I got Slytherin on my first try, although I might have gotten some of my answers wrong, because I didn't fully understand them.

Now, even though it's past March 23 (Ravenclaw Pride Day), let's gather some of the greatest traits which make Ravenclaw the most special Hogwarts House, if not the most lovable (that honor goes to Hufflepuff, I think):

We are the most unique House, with many members who stand out for perceived "weirdness" which is actually just our own innate nature.

We are creative; of course, so is Slytherin, but we're usually creative for a greater good, or to help ourselves and/or others enjoy life more, not just to make ourselves great.

We're such good analysts, we can recognize anything for what it is, instead of for what we want it to seem like.

We can tell the wittiest jokes.

We are as clever as the Corvid (our namesake), or the Cetacean, or the ape, our closest animal relative.

Our common room has the most amazing views as well as such lovely sunlight shining through the windows.

We have our own free library in our common room, so we don't have to go downstairs and endure or sneak past Filch to read books late at night.

We're the wise guys!

Luna Lovegood is the greatest example of a unique person in Ravenclaw, and she understood that. For that matter, Uric the Oddball and Minister Lorcan McLaird were right behind her in unique eccentricity.

Cho Chang and Padma Patil (and possibly other Ravenclaw girls) are some of the most beautiful and sexy young ladies in Hogwarts.

While he _was_ a thief, a liar, and a fraud, Gilderoy Lockhart did it all in the most humorous way.

Garrick Ollivander was one of the kindest old Ravenclaws, as well as talented with wands, and Filius Flitwick was the sweetest of the Heads of Hogwarts Houses during Harry Potter's time.

The Grey Lady was the most morbid and silent of the House ghosts, but she still treated her fellow Ravenclaws with respect and courtesy.

The only non-Gryffindor who was a leader in Dumbledore's Army was a Ravenclaw.

We accept anybody who's smart or loves learning, even if they have a weird hairstyle, sport one or more odd tattoos, or dress like a gypsy or sound healer (think Sybill Trelawney).

To those who don't like or trust us: We don't give a damn!

To those who do like us: Cool! Good to see somebody understands us!

Eagles are majestic birds which can soar to the greatest heights where nothing else can reach, and ravens are among the world's smartest birds.

While it may be difficult sometimes, we get to play a riddle game whenever we wish to enter our common room.

In the Battle of Hogwarts, while the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs dominated the numbers of the upgraded Dumbledore's Army, there were a fairly sizable number of Ravenclaws, too.

Despite her disrespect for non-Ravenclaws, and her affinity for the item, Helena Ravenclaw (the Grey Lady) eventually helped Harry Potter destroy the Ravenclaw diadem that was Voldemort's latest horcrux.

If all our friends had a touch of Ravenclaw in them, no conversation would ever be boring or meaningless.

Ravenclaws are pretty tolerant of the other Houses, besides the Grey Lady.

Blue and bronze are an interesting color combination.

Rowena Ravenclaw was a very forgiving woman, even for the atrocity of her daughter stealing her beloved diadem.

Minister Millicent Bagnold refused to allow the wizarding community to go maudlin and asserted "our inalienable right to party" when baby Harry Potter survived Voldemort's first attack on him.

Brains beat brawn.

 **SPREAD THE LOVE, ESPECIALLY ON RAVENCLAW PRIDE DAY!**

 ** _-Balin Lord of Moria, a happy Ravenclaw_**


End file.
